Untouchable
by awsum-loser
Summary: Jack has feelings for Kimiko, but she is dating Raimundo. Hannibal Roy Bean gives Jack a new Shen Gong Wu which gives the user the power to enter another persons body. Jack falls into Hannibal’s plan with only one thing in mind Kimiko.
1. Chapter 1

Yup, another story. This one is Hanbag's idea and basic plot, but I put a little twist on it to keep the characters a bit more in character. And once again if you love JackxKimiko you might not wanna read this. Rated T for future chapters.

Summary: Jack has feelings for Kimiko, but she is dating Raimundo. Hannibal Roy Bean gives Jack a new Shen Gong Wu which gives the user the power to enter another persons body. Jack falls into Hannibal's plan with only one thing in mind- Kimiko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

Raimundo supported himself on all fours holding a Shen Gong Wu in each hand. He was breathing heavily and had his eyes shut probably from pain. He had just won a showdown against Jack Spicer who had been fighting oddly well. But it still wasn't good enough to beat him.

Kimiko came running up to the wind dragon first. "Raimundo are you ok? You did great!" She sat one her knees and lifted Raimundo's head up so he faced her.

He smiled at her "What'd you expect from the mighty dragon of the wind?" His voice was still a little shaky. Kimiko smiled back at him as he returned her dreamy gaze. They ended up in a tender kiss.

Away from the happy couple was a miserable onlooker, Jack Spicer. You couldn't tell if he was glaring or holding back tears. He watched as Omi, Clay, and Dojo walked towards the two. Not only did he lose a Shen Gong Wu, he also got his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Yeah, Kimiko had been going out with Raimundo for a some time now, but it wasn't till today that Jack realized that it wasn't just another naive teenage relationship. She really did love that "loser"…

With this in mind Jack took his leave. Only looking back to see the "Xiaolin losers" leaving on Dojo, now in his 40 foot form. He noticed that Raimundo had his arm around Kimiko and she had her head resting on his shoulder. This made Jack sick to his very core.

---

Jack was once again in his dingy basement. His only company was his wondering mind. He sat at his table where he usually worked on his robots with his head in his hands replaying _it_ over and over again in his mind. He felt worthless, heartbroken, and just plain stupid. For once he felt like he was the only one to blame.

Did he trick himself into believing that she really could feel the same way? Or was something really between them that she couldn't see? Was he crazy for feeling this way for one of his enemies? Or was it just stupidity? (AN: Haha! I'm making him all emo again!)

All he could do was ask questions, yet he couldn't answer even one of them. Why did he feel this way for one of the "Xiaolin losers"? And why did she have to feel that way for one of the other "Xiaolin losers"?

Jack slammed his head on his table. His evil genius brain couldn't take all these questions about… love. What was he to do?

"Now, my dear boy, you can't blame yourself. No man has ever been able to understand women." The small voice made Jack's head shoot up.

"W-who's there?" Jack shouted in a shaky voice. A small brown bean appeared in front of him answering his question. "Oh, it's just you… What do you want?"

Hannibal Roy Bean smirked "Only to help you."

"I don't need any help." Jack said bitterly.

"Don't play dumb, I know how you feel for that girl." Hannibal said starring straight into Jack's eyes.

Jack looked away "What are you talking about? What girl?"

"None other than the dragon of fire." Hannibal Bean said coolly.

"W-what? No! No! Why would you ever think that?" Jack was now looking completely away from the bean trying to hide his blush.

"Boy, didn't you hear me before, don't play dumb. I can see the way you look at her and I can see the jealousy in your eyes when you see her with that Raimundo." Hannibal had finally got Jack to look at him.

"You don't think she's noticed… right?" Jack asked fearing the answer.

"That's not important boy!" Hannibal stopped to cool down his anger. "What's important is how you're going to get the girl."

"I've already tried everything! I've been fighting better! Bathing every day! And-"

"You call yourself evil?" Hannibal Roy Bean Shouted. "I mean, yes _you've _tried everything."

"Huh?"

"Have you ever heard of the shroud of essence?" The bean asked knowing the answer. He didn't even give Jack a chance to answer. "Well it's a Shen Gong Wu that lets whoever uses it enter the mind of somebody else. You know what there thinking and you can control 'um."

"And…?"

"I think you'll be able to finish the thought if you're evil enough." Hannibal Roy Bean had a huge evil grin on his face as he watched the redhead squirm.

"Well where would I get it? Has it revealed itself yet?"

"It just so happens that I know exactly where it is."

"I think I know what I should do." Jack said, he was now smirking as well.

"Now, I'm not trying to be rude, but do you mind running that thought by me? I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"What? Do you think I'm too stupid or something to come up with a plan?" Jack asked trying to make a joke.

"Yes." Hannibal said simply.

"Oh…"

So after Jack explained his master plan Hannibal decided to give him the right answer and tell him what's he supposed to do.

"Why do I have to go into that loser's body? Why not just become Kimiko and…" The bean gave him a blank stare. "Oh! No! Ewww! But you- oh… I get it now!" Jack had a huge smile on his face at this point.

"Finally! How long has it been?" Hannibal yelled rubbing his temples. Wait, beans don't have temples…

"Well that doesn't matter, because I get it now!" Jack was obviously proud of himself.

"Well, I'm still pretty confused on how you confused me, but as long as you fallow your heart…"

"But you told me what to do! How am I fallowing my heart?" Jack was once again confused.

Hannibal Roy Bean sighed "You like this Kimiko, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly." Hannibal said surely.

"Oh… Huh?"

Hannibal was about to explode "Just. Do. What. I. Told. You."

Jack, being scared of the bean, nodded and said "I will." After Hannibal Roy Bean left Jack began to think about the scheme. He actually started to take a liking to the idea. Maybe he still had a chance…

------------

There's chapter one! I know it may not seem like it, but I do like Jack. My stories make it seem like I hate him! Always being rejected and all. Anyway please review! It'll really mean a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Gahh, I would ofupdatedyesterday, but the site wasn't leting me upload any files. But I'm happy I let me today! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! And I should probably say all the characters are a bit older in this fic, like 14-16. And _italics _mean thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

The day started off just as any other. The Wudai Warriors finished their chores and training by two. They all had advanced a lot over the time they had been training as Wudai Warriors, and had been finishing their training a little sooner everyday. Since they had finished their chores and training they all had the afternoon off to do whatever they wanted to, again.

"Hey Kim." Rai greeted smiling as he walked up to Kimiko.

Kimiko was sitting in the dinning room of the temple. She was on her laptop, probably shopping online. "Hey Rai." Kimiko replied returning his smile.

Raimundo took the set next her "Looks like we have another afternoon off."

"Uh-huh.…" Kimiko said as she shut down her laptop "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Raimundo took a second to think "Anything, as longs as it's with you." He grinned after he said this corny remark.

Kimiko's smile grew bigger after she heard this "So you want to paint your nails with me or we can always give each other manicures!" Kimiko joked.

"As great as that sounds, why don't we just go see a movie or something."

"If you're sure you really don't want that manicure."

"Well, a movie sounds just a little better."

"Then come on, let's go!" Kimiko shouted happily grabbing Raimundo's hand. They used the Golden Tiger Claws and went to a random theater in England.

After the movie the couple walked out barley remembering what happened in the movie. They hadn't paid that much attention to the movie, now what where they doing instead? When they got back to the temple it was pretty late so they both headed to bed. Before they parted ways to their own rooms they shared a sweet goodnight kiss.

------------

Jack flew into the temple, he was using the Manchurian Musca so he was in the form of a fly. It was about two in the morning as he did so. When he finally reached the sleeping area of the temple he began to look into each "room". He was definitely looking for someone. It wasn't until he reached the third "room" that he found that someone- Raimundo.

Jack returned to his human form and crept inch by inch closer to the sleeping boy. When he was close enough he through the Shroud of Essence over himself and whispered "Shroud of Essence!"

As soon as these words escaped his mouth the shroud completely covered all around him as its yellow light grew brighter. Then the light, shroud, and Jack zoomed right into Raimundo's head. The light from the Shroud of Essence had woken Raimundo up, but only in time to see the light shoot at him.

That's when he heard the unmistakable "evil" laugh of Jack Spicer. Then everything went black and all he could hear were his thoughts. _"Whoa… What happened?"_ He thought.

"_You just got your body jacked by Jack Spicer: Dark Prince of the Universe! Muhahahahahaha!" _It sounded as if Jack was talking to Raimundo in his head.

"_Whoa, I've really lost it." _

"If you're talking about your body than yes you have! Muhahaha! And not only have you lost your body, you've also lost your sweet Kimiko! She's mine now! And there's nothing you can do! It's like you're just a thought thanks to the Shroud of Essence!" Jack was planning to tell Raimundo all of his dense plans. Finally someone would listen, but it's not like Raimundo had a choice in the matter. 

"_Wow, I have really messed up dreams."_ Raimundo still wasn't convinced this was real.

"_As true as that statement must be, this isn't a dream, I really took over your body! I don't know how I can prove it, but- Just believe me you idiot!"_ Jack was frustrated and had to hold his mouth shut to keep himself from shouting it out.

"_Then why are you telling me all this?"_

"_Duh, I want to rub it in your face."_

That's when Raimundo began to think that maybe this wasn't just some horrible dream. He wasn't twisted enough to come up with this plan, then there was the fact of how Jack was being so 'Jack', and last was that light that he was sure he saw in his room. The only thing that kept him from totally believing that this was real was how Jack came up with this plan.

------------

After Jack had informed Raimundo of his oh so wonderful plan he went to bed. If only that morning had been so wonderful. Jack had to get up extremely early, he had the worst breakfast of his life, and he had to do chores. But the worst part was yet to come.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Shouted Clay aiming for 'Raimundo'. But of course 'Raimundo' had no idea what to do so he just stood there, and of course he got hit. "Raimundo, buddy, ya feeling ok?" Clay asked walking up to him.

'Raimundo' got himself up "Yeah, just didn't get very much sleep last night." He lied as he brushed himself off.

Kimiko and Omi fallowed Clay's lead "That movie we watch last night keep you up? Where you scared?" Kimiko teased.

"Sure."

"Ha! You are a scardie puss! You are most like Jack Spicer!" Omi attempted to joke.

"What? I may be a complete wimp, but why are you bringing the great Jack Spicer in to this? He could beet you all blind folded!" 'Raimundo' shouted, but soon regretted it as he looked at the shocked faces of Clay, Omi, and Kimiko. "I mean, its scardie cat not scardie puss….. Yo….?"

"Are you feeling ok?" Kimiko asked.

"um…. Yeah. Why do you ask? I'm completely normal!" 'Raimundo' said.

Clay raised an eyebrow "Yeah, you're about as normal as a cow layin' an egg"

"You just made that up didn't you?" 'Raimundo' questioned. Everyone was still giving him looks as if he was crazy so he knew he had to do something "Haha, I can't believe you guys fell for it! You all are so gullible!" To Jack's luck they all thought it was just another one of Raimundo's pranks and got on with training.

Jack then realized it was going to take a lot of work to keep this act up.

------------

There's chapter two! Please review! It'd mean a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! And this chapter takes place like a week after the last one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

Jack (still in Raimundo's body) laid under a cherry blossom tree with 'his' arm around Kimiko. Kimiko had her head resting on one of 'his' shoulders and had her arms loosely around on of his. Cherry blossoms fell from the tree every so often on to the two lovers (Er- or Kimiko and Jack?). Anyone could tell they had been sitting there for some time now since they had quite a few light pink petals laying on them. Seems perfect, right?

Wrong.

To 'Raimundo' (Actually Jack) it wasn't enough. He had come up with this brilliant plan (Or maybe Hannibal Roy Bean did) to what? Sit under a boring tree with a hot girl? No. Jack wanted more. Maybe Jack was becoming more of a megalomaniac due to his (Or Hannibal's) plan, but something in Jack (Or rather Raimundo) wanted something more with Kimiko.

"_Don't even think about touching her!" _ Raimundo shouted in his head, but only Jack could hear him of course, Rai was really only thinking it angrily. And if he could only think how could he help Kimiko? But on the plus side, Raimundo was actually thinking now!

"_You and I both know it's already crossed my mind, a few times."_ Jack mouthed as he thought this, luckily Kimiko was too busy interlocking 'their' fingers. Of course this annoyed Jack. "Kimiko, knock it off already! Why do you always mess with _my_ hands?"

Kimiko lifted herself off of Raimundo's shoulder and looked at 'him' straight in the eyes. Then she narrowed her eyes and slightly tilted her head "Well I don't know, maybe 'cause you're my boyfriend!"

Now Jack realized he'd made a mistake in his choice of words and needed to say something Raimundo like. Then he thought of the _perfect_ thing to say "Exactly. So why don't you try messing with _something _else?" Or maybe he didn't…

Kimiko laughed and put her head back on Raimundo's shoulder "What's been with you lately? For the last week you've been making all these stupid pervert comments. Though, they are remotely funny."

"What are you talking about?" He asked back at the girl. Jack began to think that _maybe _he wasn't as good at acting as he thought he was.

"Hmm, well yesterday morning while I was eating breakfast you asked 'Is your name Summer? 'Cause you sure are hot!'. And let me note that I know you know my name isn't Summer." Kimiko said while trying to hold back laughter.

"Well it's true. You are as hot, if not hotter, than summer." 'Raimundo' cooed. There was only one thing on Jack's mind and the real Raimundo was doing all he could to stop him. But he couldn't do much since he was now practically just a thought.

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted as she punched 'Raimundo' lightly. Her face was flushed as she did so. "Can you tone it down a bit?"

"Why? It's true. Now why don't we go into my room and see that-" His sentence was cut off by a much harder punch from Kimiko. "What the hell was that for?" 'Raimundo' asked furiously pushing Kimiko off of 'him' as he stood up.

"For being a perv!" Kimiko yelled as she picked herself up.

This is when 'Raimundo' (Still really Jack) decided to pull the old line out "I thought you loved me? If you really loved me you would have-" Once again Kimiko punched him, but this time even harder than the last.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Raimundo Pedrosa, but I don't want to be any part of it!" Kimiko shouted back at the now wincing 'Raimundo'.

Jack stood there shocked at what he had heard "You can'tbreak up with _me_!" 'Raimundo' yelled furiously not caring if it was true or not.

"I just did." Kimiko spat out as she began to take her exit. As she walked away 'Raimundo' continued to yell out reasons why she couldn't dump 'him'. Then it just turned into 'him' calling her a "slut" and things off that nature.

------------

'Raimundo', also known as Jack, laid under all of his blankets. Even though it wasn't really his relationship, Jack was depressed about the breakup. The reason being: Jack had basically become the puppet master to Raimundo who had a very attractive girlfriend that was madly in love with him, yet he still was able to screw it up.

The point being that Jack felt like a complete and total loser.

How would you feel if you were him? Well you probably wouldn't have tried to do what he did… Or even try the stupid plan…

Anyway, along with depressed Jack was an even more depressed Raimundo. Rai couldn't believe what had happened. He'd lost it all, his body, anyway to communicate, and of course Kimiko. And there's nothing he could have done to stop it. If he could cry he definitely would be. If he could punch, there'd be a very hurt Jack Spicer crying in some corner.

It was now eleven at night and Jack was beginning to think of ditching the plan all together. Maybe he still could get off easy? And it's not like he had much of a chance with Kimiko after the previous mishap.

But thoughts of doubt and despair soon ended when a certain talking bean decided to show up.

"Now, boy, please tell me you aren't cryin' like the wimp- I mean like a wimp!" Hannibal Roy Bean shouted into Raimundo's ear.

"Go away! I give up! I can't do this! It's too hard! Kimiko even rejects me when she doesn't know it's me!" Jack began to sob more.

"If I could hit you I would!" The small bean yelled. "What I mean is, you don't need to have her agree to nothing! You're in Raimundo's body and anything you do only dirties his name! And you don't care about what happens to Raimundo, after all, you are evil." The bean was once again steering the ever so impressionable Jack in the wrong direction.

Jack began to lighten up on the crying "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't think _I_ can do it. Maybe I'm not as-"

"Jack Spicer evil boy genius, what has gotten into you?" Hannibal was about to say the most out of charter thing, but it was for a good, or rather evil, reason. "I know that you can because you truly are evil. And how dare that Kimiko make you feel like this! She's lucky you still want anything to do with her!" Now Hannibal was beginning to feel very uncomfortable; he didn't want to talk about feelings, especially Jack's.

After about an hour of infuriating Jack, Hannibal Roy bean had convinced him into doing something horrible. But the bean made it seem like it was the right thing to do, and lets face it, Jack really isn't the brightest crayon in the box so he actually began to believe it. The thing that made him truly believe that it was what he needed to do was Raimundo begging him not to.

If it would hurt Raimundo then it was way worth it. And then there were always the "fun" parts with Kimiko too…

------------

This may come as a shock but I don't hate Jack! So please don't flame me about him! But please review and try to make it nice! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the longish update! I tried to update last night but the site wasn't letting uploading anything again. So sad… Anyway, thank you so much for all the great reviews! It means a lot!

Summary: Jack has feelings for Kimiko, but she is dating Raimundo. Hannibal Roy Bean gives Jack a new Shen Gong Wu which gives the user the power to enter another person's body. Jack falls into Hannibal's plan with only one thing in mind- Kimiko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

Kimiko opened her eyes slowly. Through her blurry vision she saw Raimundo picking her up. She shook her head; she thought she was still dreaming. She soon realized that it was the real thing when she felt the cool touch of the Golden Tiger Claws (Which he was holding) stroke her leg as Raimundo got her in his arms. He sent her a threatening glare as her soft sapphire eyes met his emotionless emerald ones. She couldn't believe what _her_ Raimundo was doing-She didn't want to.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She whispered harshly. She didn't want to wake Omi or Clay up because she felt this was more of a personal concern.

Raimundo smirked "Maybe, but what does it matter?" He looked particularly malicious as he said this. Kimiko shrunk back as these words registered in her head. As she dreaded what was going on Raimundo raised the Golden Tiger Claws and shouted their name. They entered the portal and emerged in a deserted, dark valley.

Kimiko was now regretting not waking the others up or struggling free. She jumped out of Raimundo arms, pushing him away. "What do you think you're doing? Are you going all Heylin again?" She asked angrily.

"I guess you could say that." He answered coolly. These words devastated Kimiko.

She looked close to tears. "I-I know you've been acting strange for a while, but you can't just- just- turn evil!" She shouted, trembling. "Rai, I know you; you're not evil!" She added, still in the shaky voice.

Jack (Still being Raimundo of course) was beginning to feel bad for the hurt girl, but he couldn't help being reminded that if he went through with this plan Hannibal Roy Bean would consider him evil, and he may get the hurt girl for himself. So he just put on an even bigger grin and said "How would you know that? You don't even know what's going on right now."

Kimiko had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Stop being such an idiot! I know-"

"I'm not an idiot!" Raimundo interrupted in a whinny voice.

Kimiko thought this was weird, but Raimundo had been acting odd for sometime now. "Then quit acting like it! For the last week you've made the stupidest mistakes!"

"Hah! That's rich! This has been the one week in my entire life that I've actually been doing things the right way!" He grabbed Kimiko's wrist after he yelled this. "Now I just have one more thing to _do_ right." He smirked.

He yanked her closer and planted his lips on hers-she was in shock. As he slid his tongue into her mouth she snapped. She forcefully pushed his face away from hers. "FIRE!" She shouted as her hands went a blaze. Before she had a chance to hit him with anything he pulled away and cowered in fear. She sent him an enraged glare and he instantly let out a girlish scream.

Not just any girlish scream. A scream so pathetic it could only belong to one person- Jack Spicer.

"Don't hurt me!" 'Raimundo' cried.

The fire in Kimiko's hands slowly disappeared. She looked _her_ Raimundo in the eyes and saw only anxiety, which was very unlike Raimundo. Thus Kimiko began to put everything together. "Jack…?"

------------

Very short, but I wanted this part to be just one chapter. So, if you want updates you must review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Dude, I'm actually UPDATING! GASP! I'm so sorry for not updating in, like, forever! It's just that I have had a bunch of stuff going on in school right now, but don't worry! After May 2nd, or so, I'm pretty much clear!

Anyway, I found some time to finish this chapter up. I'll update when I get the chance, promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Yes, shocking, I know.

------------

Jack's eyes went wide; she knew. "His" master plan was so easily figured out. "Jack!" The girl shouted again. Jack flinched at the sound of her confused voice. "No… How?" She wasn't crying anymore; she was instead yelling and defiantly thinking. Thinking about anyway this could be possible, probably. She then looked Jack in Raimundo's eyes "Why?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Uh, sorry?" Jack said in a small voice. Kimiko glared at the boy, "I mean you know you like me better than this loser." He said, trying to sound confident.

"You idiot! How- Why did you do this? What could possessing my boyfriend possibly do for you?" She shouted approaching the boy- or boys?

He smirked "Wouldn't you like to know?" Really Jack had no idea what to say and there was no way he was going to tell the truth. So why not _try_ to be mysterious?

At this point Kimiko was getting very annoyed. "Jack I'll hurt you if you don't tell me."

Jack hoped with all his might that what he was about to say was true "Kimiko, Kimiko, empty threats won't work-"As one of Kimiko's hands met the side of Raimundo's face, it froze. She had slapped Jack Spicer and for some reason golden light was shining all around them. "No." Jack muttered sounding a little scared.

Kimiko looked around dumbfounded; still trying to put everything together. "You used a Shen Gong Wu, didn't you?" She asked sounding a bit relieved.

Jack looked away. "Maybe…" He soon remembered one of the many things Hannibal Roy Bean said about the Shroud of Essence- what happens when someone finds out about its use. _"If by any chance you blow it (Which I believe you will) DON'T let her touch you- uh, I mean Raimundo. You'll have to have a showdown for the boy's body if she does; and I know you'll lose." _Jack was now regretting not fully listening to Hannibal. He could have defended himself against his insults and maybe he wouldn't have screwed this whole thing up…

Kimiko was putting the pieces together correctly and came up with the idea of a showdown. "Jack I challenge you to a showdown?" She shouted trying to sound fierce, but it sounded more like a question.

"Whatever." Jack muttered "For Raimundo's body or mine?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"As much as I would like to maim your body, it's for Rai's." She answered, sounding a bit too cheery. "What's the game?"

"Uh, I don't know! It comes with the Shroud of Essence." He said bitterly.

"Ok, let's get this started."

Jack sighed, he knew he'd already lost; he didn't even get to use any Shen Gong Wu! "Whatever." Thus the ground began to shake as it rose into rigid ebony rocks, the rain began to fall harder and feel like ice, and even the sky became darker.

Jack stared in fear at the falling black boulders. They were in a canyon now, not at the bottom and not at the top. From what the two could comprehend themselves, it looked like they had to run across the rocks of the falling canyon. They could fall or get hit by a falling rock yet neither backed down. Of course Jack couldn't, it was one of the many _pleasures_ of using the Shroud of Essence; you get forced into a deadly showdown. And Kimiko was crazy in love so there was no stopping her. "Gong Yi Tempai!" They both shouted and the showdown began.

They both ran across the splitting rocks, attempting to doge the falling ones. There were huge cracks in the stone which they had to jump across. Towards the end of the canyon Kimiko was in the lead, she could see the end as she jumped from one side of a rock to another, but due to the pouring icy rain slamming down, she slipped on one of the many soaked stones. Luckily she was able to grab onto a rock and was able to prevent herself from falling completely. She dangled from it losing her grip with each passing second. Out of nowhere she felt two big hands grab onto her slipping one. As she was pulled up she was shocked to see who her hero was. "Jack…"

------------

I like where this story is going and hopefully you do too. Next chapter will explain a lot! So just hit the review button and maybe I'll update sooner than later?


End file.
